


Daily Phlint - My what Clint can do with those arms!

by twangcat



Series: Daily Phlints from Tumblr [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint loves being good and Phil loves taking care of his man, Clint's arms have inspired many a sexy thoughts, M/M, PWP, Really Just Porn, a little hint of d/s if you squint, a shocking lack of dialogue, but so much smut, happy consensual sexy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Clint work out had always inspired Phil’s vivid imagination and those images had taken up a large portion of his shower time thoughts before they got together. Now that he has the freedom to kiss and touch whenever he wants, well let’s just say their personal gym gets a whole new kind of activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Phlint - My what Clint can do with those arms!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fanart of Sterek with Derek holding himself in a pull-up position on a doorframe while Stiles fucked him and it gave me… ideas. http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/post/149551063863/perpetualperversions-i-blame-tumblr-for-this

Phil first starts getting ideas when he watches Clint doing pull ups and he wonders how good Clint’s motion control could be… Could Phil be lying under him and make Clint do all the work?

The view lying down on the bench looking up at the naked expanse of Clint’s body, all straining, bulging muscles is slowly driving Phil over the edge. He watches Clint pull himself up and down, just a few painful inches at a time. Clint has to set the pace and his hands are too busy to touch himself so he has to work so hard for it.

Sweat is dripping down Clint’s body. He pulls himself up and slowly lowers himself again. Phil’s cock fills him perfectly, but he needs more, faster.

His muscles are starting to tremble. He is achingly hard and he can feel his pulse throbbing in his cock, begging for just a little bit more.

He pulls himself up and his arms burn, they feel like they are on fire, but he’s so close. His arms almost give out as he lowers himself down and he has to rest for a moment. He rocks back and forth but it’s not enough, he needs the thrust. With a whimper and a whine he raises himself up again and Phil, blessed, perfect, wonderful Phil, takes mercy on him. Phil’s hand wraps around his cock and Clint thrusts desperately into it.

He raises and lowers himself again, building up a bit more speed. His arms burn but his cock throbs more. He can’t hold back his moans, as he fucks Phil’s hand and is fucked in return.

Phil’s fingers are teasing him now, squeezing hard and slow in perfect rhythm with his speed. He goes faster and faster. His muscles tremble and burn chasing the orgasm he’s worked so hard for but is just out of reach.

Phil’s grip on him shifts, his thumb flicks over his sensitive head and it’s like a dam bursting. It’s all he can do to hold while his hands shake on the bars above and he comes all over Phil

The tight spasming of his ass on Phil’s cock pushes him over the edge and the spend a moment just panting together before Clint just cannot keep his arms up a moment longer and he collapses down on top of Phil.

But Phil is ready for him. He helps his boy down, guides him to a nice warm bath that is waiting for them. He settles in and pulls Clint down on top of him. Clint is cradled between Phil’s legs and leaning back against his chest. It’s safe and comfortable.

He’s still trembling a little from the fatigue in his arms and the explosiveness of his orgasm but Phil soothes him through it. He fills the bath with epsom salts and rubs his arms and whispers in in his ear how good he was and how good he made Phil feel.

 

Clint falls asleep like that and Phil doesn’t move. He keeps the bath water warm and enjoys just watching the love of his life sleep in his arms.

When he wakes up, it’s a slow round two in the bath with kisses and whispered words of love and this time Phil does most of the work because he loves taking care of his man.


End file.
